Death is Nothing at All
by strikeasiri
Summary: Death makes its way through the forest. Once held at bay by the Maumon's acid fog. Now, with the destruction of the Mountain, it is coming and it will spare no one.
1. Chapter 1

_·_ Main Content **Work Header** **Death is Nothing at All**

 _Death makes its way through the forest. Once held at bay by the Maumon's acid fog. Now, with_

 _the destruction of the Mountain, it is coming and it will spare no one._

 _XXXXXX_

Clarke leaned heavily against her staff. Her breaths coming out in short exhausted bursts. She saw each one as they escaped her dry lips and made contact with the cold morning air. At that moment, the blonde couldn't help but chastise herself for having had the brilliant idea to train with the Trikru guard today. She looked over her shoulder and saw Britt casually leaning on his own staff, looking a amused and expectant at once. He had been a little too eager to offer to train with her when she had arrived at the field and was adamantly kicking the crap out of her. The way he was beaming with pride, she was pretty sure making Wanheda eat mud for breakfast made for some kind of honor.

She hadn't initially planned on fighting. She had just needed to get out of her room and get some fresh air after one of her nightmares and had aimlessly walked around the city, enjoying the early morning activities. Every smell, sound and sight had seemed amplified compared to the almost claustrophobic silence of her room and she was grateful for the respite Polis had given her, despite the circumstances that had lead her there.

She had just been making her way over to her favorite stand, where she was planning to exchange a few pleasantries with Greta, the fruit vendor.  
It had been a little overwhelming at first, the gratitude she felt from this woman, whose husband and daughter had been taken by the Maumon many years before. She had been reluctant to receive anything offered to her by the elderly woman given that she had nothing to give in return, but an easy understanding and camaraderie had settled between them quickly and they had made a silent agreement that Greta would provide food while Clarke would teach her the Old World language in return, though she had the sneaking suspicion the dark eyed vendor already spoke it.

Before she could make her way over, eyes on a plate full of cut strips of mangos, Clarke had felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She had turned to see Victor, one of Lexa's warriors assigned to guard her. Though he was young, he stood a good foot and half taller then the Ambassador, yet when Clarke looked at his hand on her shoulder and then back up at him - her left eyebrow lifting expectantly - he immediately pulled back, his expression boyish and apologetic.

"Wanheda must not be out alone" He had said as way of explanation.

Clarke had rolled her eyes at that. After the failed coup and the subsequent fight between the Commander and Roan the previous week, Lexa had been stubbornly adamant about keeping Clarke under guard. Though she had once again established her power as Heda, the political waters in Polis were murky at best. The Ambassadors had been given the chance to defend themselves before Lexa and they had all been pardoned, though banished from Polis.  
Immediately after the dismantlement of the assembly of Ambassadors, the Commander had started meeting with the clan leaders who had been arriving to Polis at regular intervals in order to select a new group of representatives.  
Clarke had not been surprised that most of the newest Ambassadors were younger, fresh-faced diplomats; ones who had grown during Lexa's rule and who would not be prone to pick up arms at any whisper of threat.  
Still, Lexa would not soon forget the other clans' betrayal and would not hear Clarke on the matter of her newly appointed personal guard.

"If Wanheda falls, the Coalition falls, Clarke. "She had simply stated, with her trademark disregard and aloofness, before silently dismissing her. It had taken all of Clarke's willpower not to confront the Commander in front of the new Ambassadors and the few clan leaders who had been present, but she had yet to see Lexa since their last Council meeting, reason why she had had a six-foot guard dog on her at all times since then.

"If Heda finds out you have snuck out it will be my head" Victor had finished, his expression showing his true age. He was no older than Clarke herself and this was probably the first important task the Commander had bestowed him. She had taken a deep breath and nodded. Her plight was with Lexa, not with him.

"Okay, fine…but, I can't stand your lurking …at least show me around?" She suggested. "What would you be doing now, you know…if Heda hadn't ordered you to be my own personal shadow.?" She queried light-heartedly, wanting to enjoy the day before the Ambassadors and the newly arrived clan leaders reconvened before the Commander in the afternoon. The boy smiled at the comment and immediately perked up.  
"Come with me".  
As Clarke followed him, she turned to look at Greta and the plate of mangos one more time.

XXXX

"Should have stuck with the mangos." She muttered as she straightened herself and with a guttural yell, turned and swung at the smug looking Grounder behind her.  
She saw his eyes widen in surprise, but was still not quick enough. Though she made him take a shaky step back, he easily blocked her overhead attack and unceremoniously swept her off her feet as he crouched and connected his right foot to her left shin. Clarke fell face first in the muddy ground, a loud "Ooomph" escaping her lips.  
She didn't allow herself a moment's rest. Driven by embarrassment more than anything else, she rolled to the side and turned on her back, kicking her left leg out, hoping it would connect with some part of his body.  
The loud crunching sound, followed by a series of curse words in Trigedasleng made her smile despite the taste of mud in her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw Britt bent over at the waist, his left hand groping his groin, his right hand devoid of his staff. The warriors surrounding them had all burst into laughter, mocking their fallen comrade. Still bent over, Britt looked around and then back down at her and laughed himself, hobbling over to her as he did so. Not knowing what to expect, Clarke curled her hand around the staff tighter and tried to crawl away from him, the muddy ground making her hands slip. He stretched his right hand out towards her. Clarke could only stare.

"Wanheda has good aim…you should try hunting." He said, his laughter still present. She smiled proudly then, taking the offered hand, grateful as the warrior helped her to her feet.

 _"_ _Chit ste disha?"_ A familiar voice resonated from behind them. Clarke turned to see the onlookers make room for Lexa who was being followed by a group of Nightbloods.

Britt immediately took a step back from Clarke and nodded in deference. "Heda".  
After a few moments of silence, Clarke turned to him. The warrior was giving her a sidelong look, obviously expecting her to be the one to speak. Clarke clenched her jaw and shot a withering glare his way before turning to Lexa.

"Commandar, I asked your warriors if I could train with them. Britt was kind enough to offer to spar with me." She said with as much aplomb as one could, covered from head to toe in mud and wet grass. Lexa's right eyebrow elevated slightly as her eyes went from Clarke to Britt and back again.

 _"_ _Natbilda, ste kom gonakru_. Reah, assign a warrior to three Nightbloods and practice your swordplay...and these two here -" The Commander jutted her chin out towards two of the younger boys who, despite the dour expressions on their faces, instantly straightened and placed their arms behind their backs as their Heda's gaze fell on them. "-they shall be paired together and will train with you. If you defeat them, then they will not join us in tomorrow's celebrations." She stated coolly. The youngest boy looked like he was about to protest, but wisely held his tongue when he saw the look on Heda's face.

"I will not have my Nightbloods fighting amongst themselves. You do not have to like each other, but you will learn to respect and protect one another." She finished, looking back at Reah.

"Begin."

"Sha, Heda" The tall warrior beside her said, before casually grabbing the two boys by the scruff of their shirts and pulling them away as she bellowed out orders.

"Clarke" The Commander looked over at the muddy mess in front of her intently before turning and making her way through the dispersing crowd.

"We will speak of this later" Heda hissed still looking straight ahead, as she walked past Victor. As Clarke limped her way over, she squeezed the young warrior's arm in sympathy at his forlorn expression.

"Lexa, I hope you're not thinking about doing anything to Victor…It was my idea. You can't possibly expect me to stay cooped up in my room and only go out for the Council meetings…it's going to drive me crazy…plus, if my life really is in danger, then it makes sense that I learn how to defend myself better." She remarked hastily as she trailed behind the Trikru leader.

Lexa turned slowly, her green eyes roaming over Clarke's body, making the younger girl stop in her tracks and fidget nervously under the inscrutable stare.

"You are right, Clarke. But, Wanheda cannot go limping around the city after every training session…my warriors are remarkable, but they are no teachers. You shall train with me and the Nightbloods if you wish to learn how to defend yourself."

Clarke had her mouth open, prepared to rebuttal any objections that came from the older girl and had no choice but to snap it back closed, causing Lexa's lips to quirk upwards ever so slightly. The gesture eliciting an unwanted swell in Clarke's chest, which only made the blonde more irritated. The Sky girl took a deep breath to calm her nerves and nodded at the Commander.

" _Mochof, Heda_ …I'd like that very much." She confessed. "Maybe once you deem me prepared, we can talk about dismissing my personal guard again?" She tried hopefully. Lexa's smile grew slightly at the comment, her eyebrows shooting up, "Don't overreach, Ambassador" She replied, almost playfully.

Clarke couldn't help the small pull at her lips at the use of her title. It had been a week since the night Lexa had appeared at her door. She had never seen the Commander look so vulnerable. She could still picture her looking up at her in her nightgown. Absent of her war paint and armor, she had looked so young and unsure. She had seen much more than gratitude in those eyes and it had overwhelmed and frankly scared her. She was still so very angry with the older girl, but she knew there were other feelings warring inside of her. She was good at compartmentalizing though and she did not want to reflect on what Lexa's smile and words incited in her. It was easier and safer to stay angry and cold towards the other girl, though Lexa was making it very difficult.

This was the first time they found themselves relatively alone since that night, only seeing each other in Council meetings. Clarke had all but avoided her, and Lexa had made no move to see her, clearly letting Clarke set the pace for their interactions. Clarke had found herself missing Lexa and felt weak for it.

"How's your hand?" Clarke questioned, quickly changing the subject. Lexa looked down at her bandaged palm as if just remembering she had almost lost the limb not one week ago.

"It is healing nicely." She replied casually, flexing her fingers as if to prove her point.

Clarke looked around them, seeing they were a ways off from the training grounds, most eyes on the Nightbloods and their warrior counterparts. With her back to the large group of warriors, she took a step toward the Commander and risked reaching for the injured hand, not sure if the Commander would accept any contact in front of her people, but Clarke did not trust the stubborn girl's word when it came to her wounds and she had an almost compulsory need to make sure for herself; never mind that she knew perfectly well Lexa had her healers with her throughout the day.  
As she gingerly held strong, slim fingers she saw the Commander's surprised expression, her upper body leaning slightly away from hers in confusion.

"I'll be the judge of that." Clarke offered a little too harshly, her nerves getting the better of her as she lifted Lexa's hand to get a better look. She carefully untied the bandage covering the wound, concentrating on not getting any mud near the exposed area.

"Are you prepared for the arrival of the Skikru tonight, Clarke? We have much to discuss with the new Chancellor." Lexa's low voice cut through the comfortable silence. Clarke's blue eyes, which had been intently fixed on the hand held between her own, rose at Lexa's words and the Ambassador scoffed when she met the Commander's gaze.

Her mother and Kane had sent word that elections had been held in Arcadia and Charles Pike had been voted the new Chancellor.  
She had known Pike back in the Ark. He had been her Earth Skills teacher for about a year when she was twelve. She remembered him as serious and exceedingly talented in what he did, but couldn't imagine him in a place of power. Though, who was she to assume? The ground had changed them all.  
Still, it did not sit well with her how quickly he had gained power within Arcadia and was resolute on getting to know her former teacher better.

"I'm anxious, to tell you the truth. I was so sure Kane would be elected. I just don't know what could've happened to sway people from voting for him…plus, you know, my mom will be here and I haven't really spoken to her at all since I left, at least not about anything other than joining the Coalition…she will definitely want some alone time with me…I don't know if I'm ready yet." The last words came out hushed, Clarke internally cringing at having voiced her concerns out loud. She had already finished examining the cut in Lexa's hand, but couldn't bring herself to let go. Lexa didn't seem to mind, so she concentrated on slowly wrapping it back up, eyes resolutely focused on her task, though she felt the Commander's own gaze searching her features.

"She's missed you, Clarke. All your people have. You should spend time with them and let yourself heal." Lexa spoke quietly, knowingly, her eyes wandering from their joined hands to the top of the shorter girls head. Clarke looked up at the words, holding Lexa's eyes for a few long seconds before she sadly shook her head from side to side and cleared her throat.

"Your hand looks good," She observed lamely as she gave it a gentle squeeze and let go.

"As I have said…I do have healers in my guard, Clarke. You do not have to worry about me." Lexa pointed out, her small smile still in place.

"Yeah, I know….I just needed to see for myself" She answered back truthfully. Lexa's eyes widened slightly at that, but she only gave a curt nod while asking blithely,

"Do you think my hand is well enough to start today's training, then?"

Clarke smiled and simply nodded.

"Good, then we shall see what you have learned today with my warriors"

´Should have stuck with the mangos´ Clarke thought to herself once more as she gave a quiet groan and followed the Commander back out unto the training field.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Gahhh! What the hell?!...that's it! I'm killing the horses!" Raven barked as she limped towards a nearby tree, leaning against it and wiping the heel of her boot on the moist grass. She had decided to take a few minutes to walk; trying to relieve some of the pressure she had felt building in her leg ever since she had gotten on her horse. They were still a half a days ride away from Polis, but the group had made good time so she didn't think twice about sliding off her saddle to get a moments respite.

She turned at the sound of Octavia snickering behind her. "How did you not see that?" Octavia blurted out as she gracefully dismounted her horse, her laugh nowhere near ending.

"I'm sorry my super human reflexes aren't quite up to snuff, oh Mighty Warrior." She replied dryly, looking down at the massive pile of horse droppings she had just stepped on.

Octavia stopped next to the mechanic and sniffed the air around her. "Okay, you really need to get that cleaned…you smell." She joked as she walked passed the older girl, guiding her horse to where Lincoln and Indra were talking a few feet away. "Yeah, well...At least I shower more than once a week!" The mechanic retorted at her friend's retreating back.

She felt a tentative hand on the small of her back and turned to see Abby looking at her with worried eyes.

"Don't you even dare." The younger woman warned in irritation. She knew exactly what the doctor was going to ask her, and frankly she was sick of people inquiring about her leg. Granted, it probably hadn't been the best idea to volunteer going to Polis with the Chancellor's party, but she was fed up with Arcadia politics and had been a nervous wreck ever since the attack on Mount Weather. She needed to be anywhere else, maybe that way she could escape the ghosts of Gina and all the others who had lost their lives in Mount Weather. And, if she was being honest with herself, despite all the hurt and anger they had gone through, she truly missed Clarke.

Abby put her hands up appeasingly and smiled warmly at her friend as she looked around, lightly snickering when she caught sight of Pike.

"Chancellor, It's almost time for lunch…if it's okay with you, I think we should stop and take a break." She suggested to Pike who was riding in the middle of the line with Bellamy and a few soldiers from Arcadia. He turned to Abby, his face not hiding his annoyance very well, but before he could say anything Indra stepped in.

"The Commander is not expecting us until nightfall, we are making good time…My warriors are tired, I think we should rest as well." Pike clenched his jaw and nodded,

"Very well" He conceded.

"There's a creek about two miles ahead" Indra offered when she saw the newly appointed Chancellor looking around for somewhere they could all rest.

Pike merely nodded once more in the direction of two of his soldiers who understood the silent command and went to ride ahead, obviously going to make sure there wasn't some kind of ambush up ahead. Indra shook her head in annoyance and rode back towards Octavia and Lincoln.

Raven observed the exchange silently, mauling it over in her head. It was painfully obvious that Indra did not think much of the new Chancellor and the mechanic couldn't blame the seasoned warrior, especially after the events of the past week.

After the confrontation between the Skikru soldiers and the Trikru warriors, they had fallen into an uneasy stalemate, one which was almost broken once Pike was elected Arkadia's new Chancellor.  
Thanks in no small part to Kane, the waters had calmed down enough for there to be talk between the two people; awkward and pointless talk, but talk nonetheless.  
The Trikru would not leave their post until the Commander sent for them, while Pike was menacingly adamant that they leave their lands. This line of conversation had almost gotten his head sliced off and had initiated a new bout of isolated fights, all which had come to a halt once the Commander had ordered Indra to return to Polis with the Chancellor, Abby and Kane.

Raven wasn't sure why Pike had agreed so readily to go to the Grounder city, but she was sure as hell he had an ulterior motive. She didn't know what to think of their new leader, but he would be causing trouble soon, there was no doubt in her mind about that.

"Abby, that was so unnecessary." Raven complained as she walked over to her horse, taking a deep breath, trying to escape her paranoid thoughts.

"What? I am hungry….and Octavia's right, you do smell." She said while crinkling her nose.

The mechanic shook her head in exasperation, but a small smile broke free from her lips nonetheless.

Xxxxx

Raven was finishing her last bite of dried meat when she first heard the unfamiliar rustle somewhere in the bush. She paid little attention, as she was concentrating on gulping down the rock hard meat past her throat with some lukewarm water.

"Ahhh, that's lip-smacking good." She proclaimed sarcastically as she smacked her lips together for good measure. She was sitting on a small rock at the edge of the creek, surrounded by Lincoln, Octavia, Kane, Abby, Indra and the five warriors Indra had chosen to escort them back to Polis.  
Pike, Bellamy and the five Arcadia soldiers were a few feet away, filling up their canteens and quietly enjoying their lunch. It did not go unnoticed by all who were present, the obvious divide in the group.

Lincoln smiled at her and tossed her an apple.  
"Ah, dessert!" She said and returned a grateful smile at the Trikru warrior.

"Hey, that was mine!" Octavia protested as she halfheartedly punched Lincoln in the arm. "We can share." He countered coolly as he took his knife and cut off a slice for the younger woman off of his own apple. It was then Raven heard the noise for the second time. It was much closer now. She instinctively looked at Indra who had stood up and walked closer to the water's edge.

"Everyone, quiet!" She barked as she looked across the small creek, immediate silence following her orders. Now that they had stopped talking, Raven became dreadfully aware of something else; there was an unnatural stillness surrounding them. She hadn't noticed how much noise a forest could make until its silence enveloped them all. It sent cold chills down her back. Everyone who had been seated had either hunched on all fours or had taken out their weapons as they tried to discern the uneven rustling coming from the other side of the creek.

A loud, rasping whale sent everyone to their feet at once.

"Wha-what the hell was that?!" Raven heard the tremor in Kane's voice and dread immediately took over. She had never heard fear in his voice, not like this.

She felt a strong hand curl around her arm and gently pull her back. Bellamy.

"Get on the horse." He instructed her, his eyes pleading with her not to protest this once. She saw the alarm in his dark eyes and nodded. She was good at fixing things and blowing stuff up; she could do nothing for her friends out here with her busted leg and lack of fighting skills and it sent a wave of self-loathing through her.

Bellamy guided her to her agitated horse. "If anything happens,you get out of here." He said as he helped her up on the saddle. Indra looked to one of her guards and said something to him in Trigedasleng. The eldest of the Trikru warriors nodded and climbed atop the horse next to Raven's. He did not look at all happy.

The brunette looked down at Bellamy, who turned his eyes to meet hers, giving her leg an encouraging squeeze before turning back to the others.  
Before another word could be spoken among the group, loud yelling, followed by otherworldly growls came from somewhere inside the forest. Raven looked up at the sound and her heart plummeted at the sight that greeted her.

"Oh, fuck!" Was the last words they all heard, before all hell broke loose.

Xxxxx

Clarke paced the room anxiously, limping with every other step from the sprain she had endured during training with Britt. Lexa could only look helplessly on from her throne. The Commander had sent the other Ambassadors and Clan leaders away for dinner, seeing as the Skikru party had not arrived yet and they were all getting on her last nerve with their complaints and demands.

After seeing Clarke wring her hands again for the tenth time in worry, Lexa exhaled in frustration before standing up and making her way over to the Skikru Ambassador who abruptly turned and almost bumped into her. The blonde girl looked up in surprise.

"Sorry" She apologized distractedly. Lexa took another deep breath and ventured a hand to settle atop of both of Clarke's to try and calm the nervous fidgeting.

"My scouts will come soon with word. You waste energy worrying when there is no evidence that harm has come their way. Save your strength…for when your mother arrives." Lexa tried to make light of the tense situation and was rewarded with a weak smile though Clarke's eyes could still not seem to concentrate . They roamed the room uneasily until they finally settled on the throne behind Lexa, her anxiousness coming off in waves, unsettling the Commander more than she cared to admit.

Lexa turned and looked at the throne, her left hand still gingerly atop of the younger girl's knitted ones.  
"There used to be a much larger, grander throne when I was a Nightblood." The Commander interrupted the silence with a wistful lull to her voice. She turned to see if she had gotten Clarke's attention. Blue eyes turned to look at her curiously.

"My predecessor had this one made after I…unintentionally…broke his throne." Lexa confessed. Clarke almost laughed out loud at the sheepish look Lexa gave her. The taller girl shook her head self-deprecatingly and a slight smile adorned her features.

"Over twenty Commanders had set on that throne and it was gone in an instant thanks to a child's game I talked Costia into."

"She was a Nightblood as well?" Clarke couldn't help her curiosity. It was rare for Lexa to open up, and she wanted to drink in all the stories she could before that door closed once again.  
Lexa shook her head, "No, she was the daughter of healers and raised as such, though she was a great hunter as well…even better than I was."

Clarke raised her eyebrows playfully at the self-compliment, but remained quiet, wanting Lexa to finish her story, knowing full well she was trying to distract her from her worries, and grateful for it.

"The throne had never left this room, it's branches reached the ceiling. It was impossible to move...One night, while the Commander was away, I snuck in with Costia…I was around nine summers old; she, twelve. I had wanted to impress her, show her where I would be starting my rule once I became Heda…She used to always treat me like a child and I had just wanted to remind her I was more than that." The dark haired girl mused.

"You were a child." Clarke pointed out with some amusement, imagining a hotheaded, miniature Lexa.

"I was the youngest Nightblood to ever be initiated. I was the best out of the all the chosen ones during Commander Saga's reign" Lexa defended herself proudly, "…yet everyday she forced me to sit and be still so she could braid my hair and tell me stories." She finished, once again shaking her head incredulously at the memory.

"When-when did she start looking at you differently?" Clarke asked, not meaning to go off topic, but curiosity getting the better of her once again. She couldn't imagine Lexa without the responsibilities or the bloodshed, and some part of her needed to know what she had been like before all that.

Lexa looked surprised at the question, she bent her head and realized she was still holding onto Clarke's hands, gently massaging one of her bruised knuckles. She quickly let go and Clarke felt foolish for missing the gentle touch.

"I think, when I returned from my first battle…I had just celebrated my fifteenth summer and Commander Saga's spirit had chosen me only a few months before…I had never seen her so worried. When I came back, it was the first time she ever kissed me…she never stopped braiding my hair or telling me stories, though." The Commander confessed sheepishly as she looked back at the throne and turned to walk towards it.

"There was a stag head at the top of the Commander's throne" She continued her story as she pointed at a space above her throne, her back to Clarke "-it almost touched the ceiling…and I just remember her taunting me about being so short and clumsy." Lexa continued her story as she sat on her own smaller throne. Clarke took a few steps towards her while she listened intently.

"I don't know how it happened, but I somehow convinced her to go up against me to see who could reach the stag head first…we each had a bracelet and whoever was able to put theirs on one of the stag's antlers first would be the winner."

"Climbing the Commander's throne on a dare...that you made? That definitely doesn't sound like you." Clarke mused out loud.

"I was a stupid, love-sick child and wanted to prove myself." Lexa explained dryly, thinking back to that night in this very room. She could still hear Costia's laughter resonating against the walls. Her heart clenched at the memory.

"Of course, the throne was almost eighty years old by then and wasn't intended for climbing. I had reached the top first and I remember looking down at her…I probably had the most arrogant smile on my face because she was just glaring up at me…and then we heard something snap and as soon as I saw her eyes, I knew something was wrong. The only thing I remember afterwards was Anya's voice ordering me to wake up. When I did, I remember looking up at the throne I had completely destroyed and thinking I might've as well just died from the fall. If Anya wasn't the one to kill me, I was sure the Commander would."

"What happened?" Clarke queried eagerly.

"Costia took the blame, had said she climbed it of her own volition and I was only trying to help her down when I caught her doing it."

"-I still got punished. I was given more chores and training hours, but I don't even want to think about what would've happened if they had blamed me for it….though, I suppose everyone knew I was responsible but, they wouldn't go against Costia's word."

"What happened to her?"

"I didn't see her for three long months after that…her parents took her to our village and made her tend to the sick and injured at all hours of the day and night. Still, she got off lightly. Anya made sure of that."

"Were they close?"

"They were sisters"

"Oh, Lexa…." Clarke felt like she had been slapped with the information. She had known Anya, had fought with and beside her and held her while she was dying...She had only known Lexa to be her second, but this information only reminded Clarke of how little she really knew about the Commander and how much she had lost in a few short years.

Lexa raised her hand, fending off any pity. "They are gone, Clarke…I am grateful for what I had with them, but I am here now, they are not. That is the way of things." Her voice had taken on that stately tone it usually did when she was offering up some kind of life lesson to Clarke, but for the first time, the young Sky girl could see through it all.

"You loved them and you lost them…that leaves a hole." Clarke reminded the Commander.

"Like I told you, Clarke…love is weakness" and after a pause. "But, I do know what it's like to have a family …I'm not so heartless as you think me-"

Clarke opened her mouth to provide some kind of objection, though she had no idea what that would be. She had spent months alone in the wilderness thinking just that. Her enraged and battered mind serving up images of a cruel and cold-hearted ruler who had betrayed her and her people. Now, looking up at the girl sitting on the large throne, she knew that though her mind had thought the worst of Lexa, her heart could never truly believe it.

"Save your words, Clarke…we both know it to be true" The dark haired girl interjected before Clarke could form any words. "-But, when your friends and family do cross those doors- " The Commander said as her chin raised towards the large wooden doors behind Clarke, "- be with them. There is nothing else."

The Skikru Ambassador could only stare up at the Commander. Her heart breaking for all the people the green-eyed girl had lost and would not let herself grieve over. All she could offer her was a shaky nod as she felt her eyes glisten, all the anguish and worry she had been feeling for the last few hours finally catching up with her.

Lexa clenched her jaw at the sight of Clarke and immediately regretted her words. She stood quickly "Clarke, I didn't mean to-"

Her words were cut short as Titus opened the doors to the throne chamber, his pallid features and haunted eyes causing Heda to stop mid step.

"Heda, Ambassador Clarke." His voice came out shaky, though he quickly collected himself. Lexa took the final few steps to stand next to Clarke, her right shoulder pressing lightly against the blonde's left.

"Titus, tell us." Clarke demanded, her voice giving nothing away.

Titus simply looked back at the door and nodded at the guard who disappeared momentarily. When he returned he was leading a shaken looking Raven by the upper arm, a weary looking Trikru warrior walked in step beside her.

"Raven?" Clarke ran to her friend heedless of her sprain. The mechanic immediately yanked her arm out of Titus' hold and took a few weak steps towards the blonde haired girl.

"Clarke!" Raven cried out, wrapping her arms around her friend's neck, pressing her cheek to her shoulder and closing her eyes in relief. She felt tears escape her eyes and pulled away slightly from Clarke to wipe at them, there was no time for tears, not yet.

"What happened?" Clarke asked her in a hushed voice, painfully aware that no one else from Arcadia seemed to be with the two newcomers. She felt Lexa's presence beside her, felt her uneasiness and turned to look at her. She could tell the Commander was about to break her jaw from clenching it in restraint. She was holding off bombarding her warrior with questions, waiting as patiently as possible for the Ambassador's friend to speak.

"Raven?" She tried again, brushing the sweat-matted hair away from her friend's eyes.

"They took them, Clarke…all of them."

"Who did?" Lexa could not help but finally intervene, her patience reaching its breaking point.

"I-I don't know…I've never seen them before." Raven said as she turned to look at the warrior to her right.

"They are not from these lands, Heda" Damian confirmed. Though his voice was strong and unshaken, the warrior's eyes were just as haunted as the mechanic's.

"They trapped us, Heda-" Damian continued "- beasts I have never seen before. They did not attack, just waited. They seemed to think as one."

"-Men came out from hiding," Raven continued as she straightened, letting go of Clarke and gradually composing herself. "They were controlling the animals. I don't know how, but there's no other way to explain it"

"I didn't see anything much after that. Damian grabbed my reigns and we bolted." She recalled as tears started to blur her vision once again. "God damn it! We just left them there!" She cursed in frustration.

"I had Indra's orders" Damian's voice cutting the silence that followed, his shame at having left his comrades palpable in his very words.

Heda nodded at her warrior in understanding,

"We shall meet with the Clan leaders and Ambassadors immediately. Titus, go get them." She ordered as she walked back towards her throne and sat to impatiently wait for their arrival. There was no rest for the living it seemed.

XXXXX

"You can't be serious! We are already wasting time!" Clarke yelled. She had tried to stay composed and seated for as long as possible, but the Council's words were driving her to the brink of reason and she now stood in front of her chair, Raven steadfastly beside her.

"Ambassador, we do not know who these new enemies are…they have most likely killed off the Skikru committee as well as the Trikru warriors. There is nothing we can do about that. But, if what your friend and Damian say is true, we will gain nothing by sending out a small force to search for them. Only more will die. We must rally our people first." Roan tried to reason with the fuming Sky girl.  
The new Azgeda King sat proudly in his chair. He had taken to power easily and had done everything he could to show support for the Commander, knowing full well he owed his life and his status to her. Though, there was no love lost between him and the Commander, he was proving himself to be a strong ally.

"They had chains and ropes with them. Why would they have chains and ropes if they didn't plan on taking any prisoners?" Clarke argued back, every detail of Raven's account engrained in her memory.  
"That means there is still a chance they're alive and we can't just sit here and wait for them to be taken to god know where!" She finished, her breathing heavy, willing the room to listen to logic.

"If that is the case, then nevertheless, we can't risk losing our warriors in the hopes of rescuing fifteen people." Ada, the new Ambassador of the Boat People defended.

"I have to agree with my Ambassador, Heda" Luna, the Boat People leader, interjected.

"As _Roan kom Azgeda_ has said, we don't know what we're up against and we certainly don't have the numbers at hand to wage a battle against an unknown force." She second Roan's opinion, a murmur of agreement washing over them from the various Council members. The new Ambassadors were weary of Roan's new position, but they did not think twice about supporting Luna.

"Of course, that's easy to say when it's not your people on the line." Clarke seethed at the dark skinned leader.

"Your people are our people, _Klark kom Skikru_." Luna didn't miss a beat before replying. Her eyes showed sincere compassion, though her next words were resolute.

"We are one in this Coalition and every decision that is made can affect thousands of our people, that is why we must think with our heads, not our hearts."

Clarke stared blankly back at her. Of course those would be the words she heard at a time like this. She wouldn't be surprised if they were the entire Coalitions goddamn motto. But, the only feeling those words instigated in her were of betrayal. She looked impatiantly up at the Commander in her throne, waiting for her next words.

After only a short pause, Heda spoke.

"As Luna says, we are all one." She looked down at Clarke for only a moment, before eyeing the rest of the Council.  
"We will send trackers to see what they find, but they will not engage until we rally our forces. We will do this quickly and head out as soon as they arrive to Polis."

"This is bullshit!" Clarke fumed. She didn't know what she was expecting from Lexa. It certainly wasn't her support, though she felt the still healing wounds of her betrayal open up once again and she was only left with disappointment in herself at having had the hope that she would side with her for once.  
As Heda had repeatedly stated, the Skikru were her people now and her own warriors had been captured along with them as well, the Commander had ordered many instant deaths for far less. Clarke couldn't help but feel she was back on the Mountain staring at the Commander's retreating back.

Fuming, the Sky Ambassador turned and started walking down the hall towards the door. _"Klark kom Skikru, nou_ " The Commander ordered. Clarke stopped in her tracks and forced herself to take a deep breath.

"Where are you going?" The girl in the throne demanded.

"I am going to get my people back…with or without your help." Clarke proclaimed solemnly as she turned and looked at everyone in the room with as much disdain as her tired body would allow before turning to Raven. "You coming?"

Raven smiled at that. She didn't know what the hell they were going to do, but if anyone was able to save their friends it was Clarke.  
"Hells yes! Just tell me what I gotta blow up." She quipped, despite the dire circumstances, glad that she might finally be of use. She started to walk over towards Clarke, but was stopped by a firm hand on her arm. Damian.

"No, Clarke. You are part of this Coalition and you will abide by my decisions." Lexa's voice appeared calm, but she had stood from her throne, her face deadly serious.

"You do whatever you need to do, but I am leaving with Raven." Clarke's voice had dropped and her face was livid and challenging at once.

"Victor" Heda looked behind Clarke's left shoulder as she climbed down the few steps from her throne, walking haughtily towards the Skikru Ambassador 'til there was barely any space separating them. Clarke looked over her shoulder when she felt Victor's hand grasp her upper arm. He was staring straight ahead, unmoved, a perfect soldier.

"I swear to god, Lexa, if you don't let me go, I will never forgive you for this." Clarke hissed menacingly, her upper body leaning threateningly towards the Commander.

"You are an Ambassador of this Coalition and Wanheda, We can't risk losing you and if you go after them you will only get yourself captured or killed...I won't have that. You must trust me, Clarke." Lexa's hushed voice was nearly pleading with her.

"I don't trust anything that comes out of your treacherous mouth." Clarke spat, her voice booming over the silent room, causing Ada and Roan to stand in concern and some of the guards to place their hands nervously on their weapons.

Lexa swallowed visibly, taking only a few moments to compose herself.

"Victor, take the Ambassador and her friend to her quarters. Lock them up and do not move from your post." She commanded, looking at the guard behind Clarke.

"Lexa! My mother and my friends are out there! Don't do this, please!" Clarke, pleaded struggling against Victor's strong hold, pulling her forcefully towards the door. "I have to go after them!"

Lexa's only response was the clench of her jaw and give another, almost imperceptible, nod towards Victor. She then turned her back on them and did the same with Damian who escorted a fiery looking Raven from the throne room.

"Lexa! If they die, you're going to have to kill me too, because there is nothing in this world that will stop me from slitting your throat this time! I swear it…Lexa!" Clarke bellowed, her screams dying out as the doors closed behind them.

Lexa walked towards her throne once again and climbed the steps, taking a few steading breaths before she turned to look at the remaining Council members. She felt bile in her throat and wanted to get this meeting over with as soon possible.

 _"_ _Heda. She speaks to you this way and yet you let her live? No one threatens Heda._ " Alvar, Ambassador of the Shallow Valley Clan demanded, regressing easily back to Trigedasleng.

 _"_ _Daun ste pleni!"_ Clexa growled, holding up her right hand. _"Skikru is new to the Coalition, they do not know our ways yet-"_

 _"_ _That is no excu-" Alvar objected,_

 _"_ _They will learn!_ " Heda's voice rose impatiently. "We have no time to squabble over this. I will do what I see fit with Wanheda and I will hear no more of this!" Her voice vicious as she looked at each one of the people seated under her.

They all bowed their heads in deference, knowing that the Commander had used Clarke's legendary title to squelch any more talk on the matter. Wanheda held power over all of them and only the Commander was able to wield it.

XXXXX

"Clarke..Clarke…Clarke! Stop!" Raven pleaded as she grabbed Clarke's hands. The blonde had nearly destroyed her room in her rage and had spent hours trying to figure out how to escape, only to finish helplessly bashing the door with her hands and body, demanding to be let out. Raven had never seen her like this. She thought of the young girl who she met when she had first crashed landed to Earth, and her heart broke at the memory. That girl was no more.

The dark-haired woman looked down at her friend's blistered hands, massaging them to alleviate the swollen limbs.

"Listen to me, we will get out of here and we will find them, okay? But, you can't bludgeon yourself against the door. If you pass out, I'm on my own…I can't have that right now. Are you listening to me?" The mechanic gently coaxed as she gingerly pulled the blonde's hands, getting her attention. Clarke put all her energy into focusing on her friend, seeing despair reflected back at her. She breathed in heavily to compose herself and nodded, pulling back from Raven to brush her hands through her unruly hair, leaning back against the door and sliding to the floor.

Raven looked at the distressed girl on the floor and slid down next to her, bumping shoulders with her.

"I'm so stupid, Raven…I can't believe I was beginning to trust her again. What was I thinking?!" Clarke berated herself, cupping the sides of her head with her hands and leaning her elbows on her upturned knees.

"You wanted to believe we could have peace with the Grounders. No one can fault you for that, not even you." Raven comforted, before anger burned through her veins.

"I will never forgive that bitch for what she made you do to Finn, but at least we know her. If she ever gets herself killed, who knows what we'll have to deal with…it's smart to want to come to some kind of understanding." She finished. The words, although sincere, felt bitter in her mouth.

"Raven, she didn't make me do anything…I chose to-to do that to him." Clarke couldn't even say her former lover's name or what she did to him. His death felt like a lifetime ago; she had done so many heinous things, yet she still couldn't own up to them.

"The Commander didn't put us in that position, Finn did." She was tired of making excuses for the boy she had thought she loved. She would always remember him fondly, but she would never forgive him for what he did in her name.

"Why are you defending her? Even now?" Raven asked quietly, her eyes widening after a few long beats as she came to a realization.

"Clarke, please tell me you don't have feelings for her." The mechanic implored, not wanting to believe the now obvious.

Clarke's hands fell to her sides as she turned to look at her friend. "I don't." She denied, dryly.

"You're lying." Raven saw right through her in that instant.

"Yes, well, I hate her! That's a feeling, I guess." The blonde girl conceded in anger.

"You know what I mean, Clarke, stop lying to me." Raven insisted, anger tinging her words.

"I thought I did…No, I did feel something, but that was a long time ago." She finally confessed, a heavy weariness suddenly coursing it's way through her body. She was tired of fighting, tired of lying, of all the anger and pain, tired of it all. She just wanted her people back safe and sound.

"How long ago?" Raven, it seemed, had just gotten started.

"We kissed, before the battle at Mount Weather. It probably started before that, if I'm being honest. I-I didn't know what to make of it, but I knew there was something there. I just wasn't ready, not after everything that'd happened."

"And then she betrayed you." Raven connected the dots.

"She betrayed us all." Clarke corrected. "I was just starting to come to terms with it…what she did for her people, it's what any one of us would've done…It's what I had to do and would do again.. God, Raven, What does that make me?" She finished, all of her energy depleted. Coming to terms with what she was capable of, it felt liberating in a way. She had sold her soul to save her friends, and she would do it again, until there was nothing left…it was what she was born to do.

"-Whatever…She has no right to decide over my life and what I do with it." Clarke continued venting her emotions before her friend could even answer her question.

"-If any of them get hurt, or –or…- Clarke couldn't finish the thought…."-I will never be able to forgive her for this, Raven." Her voice broke on her friend's name, and she quickly covered her face with her right hand, not wanting her to see her like this.

Clarke felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and a comforting nudge against her temple.

"I think you're wrong. Not everyone could've done what you did. That is what makes you a leader-our leader…We'll get everyone back and when we do, you should come with us to Arkadia, things will be better with you there.  
Fuck Lexa and the Grounders and their beautiful primitive city. Who needs them? We have really fast cars and electricity!" She finished with forced enthusiasm. Clarke laughed at that. She did not know what she would do if she lost her mother and friends at the cost of Lexa's decision, but if she had learned anything while being in Polis is that united as a people they were stronger. She would just have to find a way to rescue them and leave Polis for good. She'd let another person deal with being Ambassador to the frustrating Heda and be done with her for good.

"I like the sound of that. Now, let's find a way out of this incredibly posh hell hole."

XXXXX

It was nearly two hours later that they heard the latch open from the other side of the door. It was early morning, and the two girls were restless and tired from lack of sleep. They had not come up with any real plan. Their main focus was to surprise Victor once he came in to check on them.

Clarke stood against the wall next to the door holding a large, silver candleholder in her left hand. Raven was beside her, clutching a vase to her chest. As the door opened, Clarke realized it wasn't Victor who was entering, but she didn't have time to overanalyze their not-so-well thought through plan; they needed to get out of there. She raised the candleholder over her head and swung, hitting whomever it was above their right ear. They fell with a loud thump to the floor, though it wasn't enough to knock them out, so Raven dutifully smashed the vase against their head, following Clarke out the door. Victor was only a few feet outside and as he turned, Clarke quickly reached for the knife she knew he kept at his side.

"Victor, I don't want to hurt you…We just need to get out of here. Please." She beckoned the sweet-faced warrior.

"Clarke, listen to me, there's no need to-" A vase crashed over his head and the unsuspecting boy fell to his knees grabbing his head with both hands. Clarke looked up in surprise; Raven was standing over the warrior, proud grin adorning her features.

"What? Vases are my preferred weapon of choice." She deadpanned as she reached for the candleholder in Clarke's hand, ready to beat the guard to unconsciousness.

"No! Raven, don't hurt him! Let's just go." She said as she grabbed her friend's hand and started running.

"Klark kom Skikru! Wait!" Clarke looked over her shoulder to see Titus coming out of her room and felt an instant pang of guilt at seeing him hold his right hand to his bleeding temple.

"I'm sorry, Titus…I will make this up to you, but I have to save my family." She threw over her shoulder as she pulled Raven along the hall.

"They are here, Sky girl!" They both stopped running at that. Clarke breathed rapidly, her heart pounding in her chest, not so much from the exertion, but from the hope that coursed through her.

"I don't believe you." She said, still staring at the stairwell only a few feet away, next to the giant lift which was the main source of transportation in the immense tower. She could hear guards coming down the stairs and wanted to force herself to flee, but something in her would not allow it. That same hope that had stopped her from running, wanted so very much to believe the words coming from the Advisor's lips.

"Why should we trust you?" Raven asked skeptically as she turned to face the older man,, trying to gouge his response.

"Please, I have never given you reason to distrust me." He reminded, still speaking to Clarke, despite having been questioned by the other Skygirl.

"You serve her, that's reason enough." Clarke countered, finally turning to look at him.

Titus' head dropped slightly at that. "When has she ever lied to you?" He challenged. "Every decision she has made, every decision she was forced to make, she has told you about. Fault her all you want…I would not be able to blame you if you did, but she has never once lied to you." He finished, walking towards Victor and helping him up, never taking his eyes off of hers.

Clarke clenched her jaw and turned her eyes to her friend.

"I'm with you, whatever you choose, Princess." She assured as she squeezed their entwined hands.

It only took a moment for Clarke to decide, if there was even a remote chance that her mom and friends were alive, then she would go.

"Fine, take us to them."

XXXXX

Victor and Titus led Clarke and Raven down the main hall. None of the other guards stopped them or questioned them, despite the blood smattered across both men's faces. They had taken the stairs and it seemed like an eternity before they finally arrived at the large oak doors leading to the throne chamber. There were oddly no guards outside. Clarke took a few deep breaths and instinctively reached out for Raven's hand, entwining their fingers. The taller girl gave her a tight, encouraging squeeze.

Victor stepped over to the doors and opened them a fraction, gesturing for them to go in. Clarke looked up at him, an apology wanting to escape her lips. He simply nodded at her reassuringly and gave her a wan, charming smile that lifted Clarke's hopes immediately. Both girls walked inside, Titus trailing behind. As soon as she entered the room,Clarke's eyes fell to her mother who was pacing in front of Kane and Bellamy.

"Mom!" She croaked as she let go of Raven's hand and staggered into her mother's arm. She lost all composure after that and started weeping into Abby's neck, her familiar smell, enveloping her like a blanket. Abby simply held her.

"Shhh. Clarke, baby, everything's fine, we're all safe." She reassured the trembling girl in her arms. The older woman pulled back slightly, needing to see her daughter's face, tucking damp, errant tresses covering her lovely features behind her ears.

"I thou-I thought I would never see you again." Clarke cried, not caring who was there to watch. Her eyes felt swollen and bloodshot and she was sniffling and coughing like a two year old, but she had not felt this much relief in a long time.

She looked over her mom's right shoulder and saw a dirt covered Bellamy smiling meekly. His eyes were red-rimmed and he had a large gash on his cheek, she had never thought him more handsome. When their eyes met, his smile broadened and he gave her a wink. "Hi, Princess" He greeted.

"Come here." Clarke urged as she reached out to him with her right arm, still holding onto her mother with her left.

"Octavia, where are you?" Clarke called out and felt two strong arms wrap around her stomach from behind. Octavia had grabbed Raven and they both had run to Clarke completing the circle around her, enveloping her in familiar arms.

A laugh bubbled up inside Clarke's chest, it came out rusty and pained, but she had never felt so liberated, she had thought she would never make that sound again.  
Clarke felt eyes on her and as she scanned the room over Bellamy's shoulder, blue eyes connecting with green. Lexa quickly looked away, focusing again on Indra who was beside her along with the rest of the party, all deep in conversation. Lexa had her hands behind her back. She was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt, black pants and boots, no armor. She was covered in mud and had scrapes on her face and hands. Damian, Britt and Reah donned similar clothing and looked equally ragged. The Commander looked uncharacteristically worried and Clarke felt her heart clench as Lexa whispered something in Titus' ear before walking over to a previously concealed door in the far corner of the room, disappearing through it.

"Everyone, we have much to discuss and do before the day is done. The Commander wishes us to rest and take care of our wounds before we proceed. We shall convene at midday with the rest of the Clan leaders and Ambassadors. Damian, Indra and myself will show you to your quarters." He announced as he ushered them out of the room.

Clarke paused outside of the throne room, halting her mom's progress as well since she refused to let go of her hand, which was fine by Clarke.

"Clarke, what is it?" She asked worriedly.  
"Nothing, I-I have to do something first-" Her mom opened her mouth to protest  
"-I'll be with you in a few minutes, I promise…okay?" Abby cupped her daughter's cheek and soothingly rubbed the tear-stained skin under her left eye, causing Clarke to smile despite herself.  
"I love you, Clarke, you know that, right?" She whispered as she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Yeah, I know. I love you too, Mom. Victor, can you please show my mom where my room is, she'll be staying with me tonight." Clarke requested.

"Sha, Wanheda" he said and Abby followed, giving her daughter's hand one final squeeze. Clarke spotted Titus and cautiously walked over to him.

"I need to see her." She said hoarsely, her voice hurting her tender vocal chords. She couldn't quite look him in the eye, now that she was standing face to face with the Advisor.

"I-I'm sorry I hurt you and Victor, it was never my intention." She lied, knowing perfectly well she had been determined to fight anyone who stood in her way. Still, the guilt was unbearable.

"You are a good liar, Wanheda." He said, not unkindly. "You are brave and you would do anything for your people. I admire that. I only hope you come to realize one day that we are now all one and you must somehow learn to trust Heda. If you cannot, then I urge you to leave Polis. It does us no good to have another wayward leader among us and it will only cause her heartache." He finished before walking passed her, silently indicating that she follow. Clarke stared momentarily at the floor, her face distorting in a soundless sob before she brought the back of her hands up to her eyes, trying to will them to stay dry. After a moment, she let her hands drop in defeat. There was nothing she could do to stop the tears from falling, so she simply walked after Titus.

XXXX

She was led to the Commander's chambers, Titus leaving her in front of the closed door before silently retreating to search for the others. The guard stationed there did not glance at her, his back held straight, his head held high. She looked him over a few times, stuck in her head, not knowing what she would do once she knocked on the door.

She fidgeted with her hands, before cursing under her breath and stepping forward to knock unevenly. The door opened a few seconds later. Lexa's surprised eyes quickly turning inscrutable.

"Clarke." She greeted dryly as she stepped inside once again, leaving the door open. Clarke took that as permission to enter and with one final look at the guard she stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind her.

"I hope you found everyone well. Is there something that concerns you?" The Commander asked in a formal manner as she concentrated on untying the light leather gauntlets from her left arm. Clarke could only look at her. Her eyes had not stopped shedding tears and everything she had been trying to ignore and push away these past few months came rushing to the surface. As the silence continued between them, Lexa heaved a loud sigh and looked up from her task, inhaling deeply, before clenching her jaw in annoyance and turning to face the Sky girl.

Clarke's feet seemed to move of their own accord, not stopping until her hands were able to grab lightly unto the Commander's shirt. Startled, Lexa took a step back, her green eyes boring into Clarke's hazy, blue.

"Lexa" The simple word was all Clarke was able to force her dry lips to utter. She had not let go of the Commander's shirt, in spite of the distance the taller girl had driven between them. Lexa stood frozen in place. She looked like a trapped animal and it hurt Clarke to see that expression on the usually self-assured leader. She did not know if it was because of her or the mere intimacy of the touch, though she hoped it was a little bit of both. The younger girl summoned all her courage and took another step towards the warrior. That step was all it took for their chests to press together and for her arms to wrap slowly and reassuringly around the taller girl's shoulders.  
As she gained more confidence, Clarke tightened her hold around the Commander's neck, hugging her like she imagined her mother or father or Costia might have done when she was younger. She felt Lexa tense, her arms awkwardly bent out but not quite touching her. Still, she continued the hold, assuming that if the Commander hadn't pushed her away then she at least didn't mind the gesture.

"Thank you, Lexa." She whispered gruffly as she placed her lips on the Commander's shoulder, tears still escaping her god-forsaken eyes. At that, she felt Lexa relax some and felt warm, protective arms wrap around her waist, returning the hug with as much force at it had been given. One of the Commander's hands made a light path up her back, sending shivers down Clarke's body. Lexa cupped the back of Clarke's head and tightened her hold even further, finally releasing the tension in her body. She pulled the shorter girl up, almost lifting her from the ground, which caused Clarke to laugh through her tears.

"I only did what I vowed, Clarke." Her voice muffled by Clarke's shoulder. Lexa pulled back just enough to look at the Sky girl in her arms.

"I am sorry I had to do what I did, but I couldn't risk losing you and I couldn't risk any more people then I had to. They would not have understood if I had sent warriors to die without knowing more about the enemy and I honestly would have never done so…I-I know you do not trust me, but I meant every word that night and I hope you will come to see that one day…even if you do not, I will never stop trying to prove my fealty to you. Please, know that." She vowed once more, her eyes earnest and filled with devotion. Clarke couldn't bear to look at them any longer.

She loosened her arms around Lexa's shoulder and took a step back, searching the ground aimlessly to try to get her thoughts in order. The taller girl took a small step back as well, giving Clarke space, though she brought up her left hand and placed it lightly on the other girl's forearm, which still rested lightly on her shoulder.

"What happened out there?" Clarke knew she was avoiding Lexa, but this was no time to delve into their relationship and she needed to know what they were up against. She was not at all comfortable with the way the Commander had looked in the Throne room earlier. Whatever she had seen had left her agitated and in turn had left Clarke feeling angst-ridden. She didn't think she had ever seen Lexa looking so lost.

"We are in trouble, Clarke. There is a new enemy at the gate and I fear our forces will not be enough." Lexa confessed as she dipped her head and stared at the ground as well, her weariness almost tangible, her thumb rubbing mindless circles on Clarke's forearm in agitation.

"We will get through this, Lexa. Our people are strong." At that, the Commander looked up, her eyes catching Clarke's. There was relief in their green depths as well as pride. Lexa nodded and straightened, the words seeming to give her a new wind. It dawned on Clarke, at that moment, that she had never truly spoken of their people as one. Truthfully, she probably hadn't thought about them that way, despite having joined the Coalition, but now as she stared into Lexa's relieved eyes, she knew it to be true...their people would not be able to survive without the other any longer.

"Tell me what happened…we need to learn everything we can about them."

At her words, Lexa gingerly pulled back from Clarke, slowly disentangling herself from her before turning to look over her large desk where maps, papers and various parchments were neatly strewn about.

"We will learn everything, Clarke…We have captured one of them."

XXXXX

Notes:

Thanks for taking the time to read!

Any and all mistakes are mine, I have no Beta so if anyone is interested, that would be awesome!

Translations:

"Chit ste disha?" (What is this?)

"Natbilda, ste kom gonakru." (Nightbloods, stay with the warriors)

"Klark kom Skikru, nou (Clarke of the Sky People, stop)"

"Daun ste pleni!" (That's enough!)

Thanks again guys!

Actions 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys,

Here's a short chapter for you.  
Hope you enjoy.

Translations in end notes.

XXXXX

Chapter 2

Taavi had traveled to many lands throughout the known world, but he had never seen a place quite like this. This city was vast and thriving. Its inhabitants looked peaceful, happy…healthy. He saw a few disfigured souls that told him this place had not been immune to the nuclear disaster, but the malformations were nowhere near as heinous as the ones his people suffered from. He looked down at his bare arms, the pink, puss ridden sores that covered them giving his own strife with the radiation away.

The sun was just rising and he was fascinated by how the vendors worked together, putting up their stalls as they shared food and gossiped. They seemed not to have a care in the world and an unfamiliar feeling took up residence in his chest at the sight. He quickly recognized it as envy and pushed it back down. If he and his brothers succeeded, his home would be just as prolific as this city…he hoped it would be at least. After what his people planned to do, there was no other choice.

He heard playful yelling to his right and eagerly turned his head to look for the source. There were groups of young children, running and playing amongst the older city folk, their high-pitched screams causing his body to tense even more then the warriors surrounding him. Their joyful, unmarred faces were the most awe-provoking sight he had witnessed thus far.

A little girl pushed her way though the guards, her lighthearted laugh making him feel both nostalgic and uncomfortable. She made her way to a group of older children, grabbing ahold of a tall, scrawny boy's hand – surely her brother, given the curly mop of brown hair on both their heads. The older boy leaned down and whispered something in her ear, making her laugh once again. She playfully started to lead him further along into the market, but not before she turned to look at Taavi. Her curiosity rapidly turned into apprehension as their eyes met. It was only then that he felt a surge of pity for these people. They did not stand a chance against the forces coming their way. But, the sentiment only lasted a moment as he thought of his own family. In order for his people to live, others would have to die. It had always been their way.

As he was pulled along by the ropes secured around his neck and wrists, he fought back against the blinding pain in his head beckoning him to close his eyes and rest. He had his orders, so he trained his eyes on every gate, guard and possible entryway to the city, forcing himself to concentrate on his task rather then the children.

He felt a sharp pull against his neck, the soldier guiding him making a sharp left turn. They were obviously trying to avoid prying eyes and had turned a corner to walk among the shadows. His wandering gaze looked up once again at the imposing tower at the center of the city. He was truly amazed that such a building had withstood the bombing and the century of chaos that followed. As they neared the grand structure, he focused his eyes on the warriors surrounding him, the device that had been implanted in his right eye activating immediately. He was still in awe at how easily he could see every fracture and injury the warriors had endured during their lifetime. He memorized their faces and their weak points. His brothers would be here shortly and he needed to be prepared for the upcoming battle. He had stupidly promised Siv he would make it back to her and although he knew by now his chances of survival were almost none, he would do anything in his power to return home to her.

When they neared the gates to the tower, they were greeted by two other warriors. He did not understand the words exchanged between his guards and the sentries posted outside the gates, but the scathing glares directed at him were telling enough. He silently beckoned his brothers to come soon, this was not going to be a pleasant experience he was sure and he was not as brave as the warriors who had traveled with him. He was a simple healer in his lands, yet he had been specifically chosen for this task; no matter how much they might torture him for information, they would not be able to get a word out of him.

He was roughly led to a side door from where they began to descend into darkness. The lack of light automatically triggered the device in his eye once more. He saw everything in green hues and while his eyes concentrated on every turn and door he passed, he prayed that his brothers were receiving these images.

He heard a grunt from one of the guards and was almost blinded by the light of the torch he had just lit. The injury he had endured to the side of his head during his capture, protested with a burst of pain and he had to force back the bile in his throat.

They walked deeper into the depths of the tower and after many turns, they finally pulled him into a small chamber lit heavily with torches. He was callously grabbed by the two warriors behind him and pulled to the center of the room. The healer was able to let out a small sigh of relief when the ropes on his wrists were cut. He didn't have time to massage the tender skin though as a manacle was tightly secured around his wrists and a new guard who had been likely waiting for them pulled on a rope connected to them, forcing his arms above his head.

He was left there for what seemed like hours until a second door at the far side of the chamber opened and a young, lithe woman he recognized as one of his captors, stepped in followed by an older, brown haired woman and a golden haired girl. The warriors who had been silently guarding him immediately straightened. The taller woman paid no mind to them and looked directly at him, her face stone-like, her green eyes ablaze. The chip in his eye scanned her. He could see she had recent injuries and several, older fissures on both her arms, her left shoulder, various ribs and her right leg; a warrior, no doubt.

She said something to the three soldiers behind him and they quickly stepped out of the room, leaving them with the two other women and the warrior who had dragged him there.

"Commander, what are you planning to do with him?" The older woman asked, her voice wary. He tried not to react to the use of the old world language, not wanting to give anything away but, the twitch of the green-eyed girl's eyebrow as she stared at him was evidence enough that she had found him out. He averted his eyes quickly to the floor. He could feel beads of sweat falling from his forehead and shook his head to try to stave them away from his eyes.

"This man's fate is already sealed….when and how he wishes to leave this world is entirely up to him". The one they called Commander answered dryly as she stepped closer to him. He was surprised to see she was barely a woman; the black paint around her eyes and her imposing presence had made him think she was much older then she truly was.

He chanced a look behind the girl and saw that the blonde one had also taken a step forward, her hand nervously resting on a dagger on her left hip.

"What is your name?" The dark haired girl asked sharply. Taavi could only look on. With an exasperated sigh, she continued to question him.

"Where did you come from?"

Taavi clenched his jaw in defiance and stared directly at the fuming girl, the twitch in her own jaw causing him unwarranted pleasure. She looked over to the guard in the corner of the room.

"Cato" she simply said and the large warrior quickly stepped forward and punched him in the jaw. Taavi saw colors burst behind his eyes, he only hoped that the blow had not damaged the device.

"You tried to kidnap fifteen of my people…why?" She continued the interrogation.

Met with only silence, the girl looked up at the warrior again and Taavi shut his eyes, preparing for the blow to come. Instead, he felt his shirt being ripped off of him and opened his eyes and blanched when he saw the warrior unsheathe the knife strapped to his hip.

"Wait." It was the blonde girl. "Lexa, look at him….look at his chest." She beckoned.

Taavi recoiled as the tall girl, Lexa, took a step closer to him, her eyes roaming the surgical scars adorning his body. He had been born defective, like most of his kind, but his masters had kept him alive. His scars were something to be proud of, he had been chosen at the expense of others, but under the inscrutable gaze of the warrior in front of him, he felt exposed and helpless.

"Abigail, what are these scars? They do not look like battle wounds." She asked as she took a step back, making room for the older woman.

The woman looked at him with unconcealed apprehension before she took a few tentative steps forward. Her intense brown eyes searched his own grey ones' before she dipped her head and examined his chest.

"These look to be surgical. He's had quite a few surgeries by the look of them. His heart and liver have definitely been operated on. The incisions are precise, there's no possible way these are from battle." She spoke almost to herself.

Taavi looked up as he heard the woman speak. She appeared to be at least somewhat knowledgeable of the procedures his masters had put him under….it didn't bode well for him that she could so easily read his body. The device in his eye seemed heavier somehow and he hastily averted his eyes once again.

He needed to give his brothers more time. With only that thought in mind, he proceeded to do one of the most rashest and idiotic things he had ever done in his life. He let out an inhuman growl, one he did not know he was able to make until that very moment, and lunged towards the distracted women. His hands were bound, but his feet and mouth were not. The ropes he was suspended from gave way and he was able to ram his frame against one of the women's smaller body. His teeth bared, he tried to get ahold of any part of her in hopes of causing some damage and distract them at least awhile longer.

"Mom!" He heard one of the girls cry out as his teeth tore through fabric. A painful jolt to the side of his head made him lose his balance and he was brutally shoved back, a knife piercing the sore infested skin under his neck. As a few drops of blood ran down his chest, he realized that the knife must have also grazed one of his infected abscesses. The foul, putrid smell was all too familiar. He tried to break free, but the hand holding the back of his neck only tightened. This girl was unexpectedly strong. The healer looked down and was greeted by green eyes staring murderously back at him. Taavi could feel Lexa's agitated breaths against his face, her teeth were bared and his body shook at seeing death so near.

"Are you hurt?" His captor asked in worried anger, not taking her eyes away from his.

"I'm alright, I'm alright…He just tore through my sleeve, he didn't get any skin." Abigail assured as she was helped up by the blue-eyed girl.

Dark green eyes roamed across his face and widened when they reached his mouth. She grabbed his jaw roughly with her free hand and stepped away, pushing his face back and letting him go. She turned to Cato and said something in their language. The guard stepped forward and grabbed his jaw much like she had. Taavi tried to push himself away, shaking his head frantically, but it was useless. The warrior forced his fingers into his mouth and pried it open. He heard a gasp from one of the women.

"I have severed many tongues from lying mouths in my lifetime and the one thing all their pitiful owners have had in common is that they drool like rabid wolves for the rest of their lives." Taavi turned furious eyes towards the dark haired girl. He was no liar.

"-Something is not right." She continued as she approached the two women.

"Lexa, what is it?" The blonde girl asked as she closed the space between them, her back blocking Taavi's view of the taller girl.

"Capturing him…it was too easy, too convenient." She explained and as she voiced the events that had happened she stepped away from the other girl and cast wide eyes in his direction. It was the first time he had seen fear cross her features.

"This is a trap." She seethed. Taavi cringed at the words. They needed more time. He had failed.

"Commander, he's just one man, we're in Polis…We're safe here" Abigail tried to reason.

Taavi could tell that the older woman's words were causing little effect on the Commander whose white knuckle hold on the pummel of the sword strapped to her hip looked painful. The girl shook her head, not accepting the logic.

"I will have a group of my warriors escort you and the Sky people back to Arcadia. You must leave Polis at once, it is no longer safe here….rally your forces, we will be needing them soon." Lexa's voice had dropped as she stepped closer to the blonde, silently imploring she listen.

The girl's shoulder's immediately tensed at the words "I'm not leaving" She stubbornly stated, her jaw set, her eyes defiant.

Lexa rolled her eyes slightly at the girl's pigheadedness before taking a calming breath. She turned to Abigail, changing tactics. "I have led the enemy to our gates, now our people are in danger. You must leave now."

"Commander, I don't understand….He is _our_ prisoner, there is nothing he can do to us." The woman rebuffed Lexa's concerns.

"They planned this. They chose someone who could not spill secrets and fed him to us, knowing we would capture him and take him to our city. I don't know how, but they are preparing to attack and he…"Lexa pointed at Taavi who could only sneer back "-he is the key to their plan." She stated as her voice rose, her trepidation getting the better of her.

"I have put us all in grave danger." She finished as she started to pace like a caged animal. The healer trembled at the way she was looking at him, like he was prey.

"Hey, look at me." The younger girl approached, tentatively taking a hold of the enraged warrior's forearm. Taavi lost sight of the deadly green eyes as they focused on the blonde girl. He could see the leader's shoulders drop in resignation. "You saved your warriors, my mother, my friends…you did nothing wrong." Her voice came out a whisper, her words intended for only the warrior's ears. Lexa's eyes roamed frantically over the room, obviously not wanting to hear those words at the moment. The girl gently tugged on the Commander's sleeve and dipped her head, urging the other girl to look back at her. When she did, the blonde girl simply gave her a reassuring nod to which the Commander reciprocated, squaring her shoulders and gently extricating herself from her hold.

"Mom, I think you should examine him. He might have a tracking device or-or something on him…I mean, with all the surgeries you said he's had..is that such a crazy idea?" The younger girl proposed, never losing sight of the Commander who had walked over to stand near Abigail as she listened intently to the theory.

Abigail froze at the words and turned to look at Taavi, the alarm in her eyes making his heart sink.

She took a tentative step towards the healer, while Cato positioned himself to her right, his knife already unsheathed, his eyes daring Taavi to try anything.

"Cato, can you please hold him...I want to look at something." She asked the warrior. He simply nodded and stepped behind Taavi, forcefully grabbing his neck with one arm while he grabbed a fist full of hair with his other hand. The healer tried to break free, but that only earned him a blunt blow to the side from Lexa.

The healer tried to calm his breathing, focusing his eyes on the ceiling, not wanting the woman to look too closely at them. He felt soft, detached hands roam the scars on his body.

"There are no recent incisions as far as I can tell" The woman mused as she thoroughly prodded his chest and arms. The touch was not forceful, but his tender skin protested nonetheless. As her hands reached his neck, they halted in hesitation. He looked down to see why she had stopped and was met with a dark, suspicious glare.

"I need to examine his eyes." She said. The words caused instant panic to shoot through him and he struggled once again. He moaned in protest as he shook his shoulders, trying in vain to free himself of Cato's vice-like grip. He felt saliva dribble down his chin and mix with the blood covering his chest. Lexa stepped forward and replaced Cato's hand in his hair, callously yanking his head down while she grabbed his jaw once again.

"Open your eyes or I will remove them from your head." She commanded, her voice low and menacing. Taavi scrunched his eyes further, taking a few calming breaths before the pressure placed on his jaw worsened and he was forced to oblige. Abigail placed her thumb under his left eye, pulling the skin lower so she could get a clearer vision of his grey iris.

"Clarke, I need some light here." She said, as she proceeded to examine his right eye.

The light from the torch the young girl brought over made his head throb, the device taking a moment to filter the new source of light. A kaleidoscope of color shot through his right eye and made him groan in pain. Abigail carelessly inched her face closer to his and a harsh, warning tug on his jaw caused any thoughts of retaliating to flee his mind.

"God, we need to cover his eyes, now." The older woman's voice was unwavering, but there was no denying the agitation behind it.

"He's feeding his people images of the city, cover him up!" She repeated as she stepped back and grabbed ahold of her daughter stepping fruitlessly in front of her to block her from Taavi's view. It was too late, if the device had worked - and Taavi prayed that it had - everyone who had been near him had been scanned, analyzed and targeted.

Lexa pushed herself off of him almost in disgust and spoke to Cato in a quick, sharp tone.

The healer could hear Cato pick something up from the floor and when the warrior walked over to face him, he saw that he had retrieved his tattered shirt. Cato looked at Taavi one final time, his dark, livid eyes roaming his face before he roughly tied the remains of his shirt around his eyes, the coarse fabric making his sensitive skin itch painfully.

 _´I am sorry I will not be able to keep my promise to you, Siv´_ He thought, his mind's eye conjuring up images of blue eyes and a warm smile _. ´I hope my sacrifice will give you peace and that you will hurt no longer, my love."_

XXXX

Lexa stormed out of the room, barking orders at the guards stationed outside.

" _Hai, gather the Commander's guard, place twenty warriors at every gate and send scouts to all corners of my lands, I want to know everything they see. Make sure that every clan leader has sent word to bring their armies to Polis….We are in danger of attack_."

At the guard's shocked expression, Lexa continued with a warning. _"-Keep this between the clan leaders and their Ambassadors, I do not want panic spreading through my city."_

" _Sha, Heda."_ The young guard affirmed before bolting out of the hallway.

Abby walked out in a daze from the chamber. The air in the small stone hallway was stuffy and stale, but it was a welcome respite from the bloody, putrid stench that had shrouded them ever since they had entered the chamber to question the prisoner. She eyed the Commander, her shoulders tense, her hands held tightly in fists at her sides.

" _Palma, teik ain Natbilda_ _kom klir."_ She heard her say to the redheaded guard waiting tensely by the door leading to the stairs. She had no idea what the order was, but it was no doubt urgent based on how the warrior's eyes widened in alarm and the speed with which she sprinted up the stairs.

The young leader's disquiet was coming off her in waves and it made the doctor fear for the people in Arcadia. They had barely survived one war, her daughter's heart and soul would probably never be the same again because of it, and they were now preparing to confront an unknown enemy. Abby tried to reason with herself; they were part of the Commander´s coalition now, but who was to say Lexa wouldn't betray the Sky People at the last moment, sacrificing them for the greater good of her own kind.

The Commander had been right, they needed to go back to Arkadia and regroup, explore all their options and make a plan of action with the Sky People's best interest in mind. This was no time to test the waters of their newly formed alliance. She had to speak to Pike.

"What did he have on him?" Her daughter's question silenced the grim thoughts racing through her mind, she shook her head slowly and focused on her daughter's beautiful blue eyes, so much like her husband's.

"Some kind of surveillance device was implanted in his right eye. Whatever these people want with us, they have their hands on technology that is at least equal to what we had on the Ark." Her mother explained nervously as she threaded her fingers through her unruly hair in agitation.

Lexa had walked towards them, giving Abby a tentative look before asking, "How did you know where to look?"

"Back at the Ark, the Council had access to military information and technology used on Earth before the bombing. For the first few years after the incident, we even continued developing weapons and surveillance equipment. Of course, those plans were halted once we realized our time on the Arc was limited and it was decided that our scientists' efforts were best suited elsewhere. That man in there has been subject to advanced surgery, who knows what technology they possess? If he was purposefully sent here, then it would make perfect sense to use him to gain information on the city's weak points before attacking….I didn't want to believe it, and it was really just a lucky guess.. .but I saw the device reacting in his retina when we placed the light near his eye…if it is anything like what we had in the Ark, he's most likely feeding video or images to his people. They know where he is and how to get into the city. They have seen everything he has seen." She finished and couldn't help the accusatory glance directed at the Commander. Lexa only nodded and swallowed as she clenched her jaw. Abby could see the devastation behind the sullen eyes and was almost sorry for the young leader. She had no way of knowing this new threat possessed such power.

"We have to get you and the others back to Arcadia…we need our people to gather our weapons and resources and for you to come back here so we can organize the thirteen armies." Clarke echoed the Commander's previous plan. Abby only nodded and smiled with relief. She would take her people back home and they could make a decision there, together.

"Okay, I'll get Kane and Pike and bring them up to speed, you search for the others. We'll meet in the courtyard in an hour, if we leave then we can be at Arkadia by-"

"Mom, I'm not going with you." Clarke's soft voice interrupted her. Abby could only stare in disbelief as Lexa took a step towards Clarke, shaking her head but, before the Commander could say a word, Clarke spoke calmly,

"I'm still Ambassador for the Sky People and I will stay here in order to ensure that our best interests are kept." With these words, her eyes settled on Lexa who visibly straightened and looked away. Abby could see the remorse on her daughter's face at the words, but it was quickly replaced by a look of determination.

"Go get Pike and Kane..I'll meet you in the courtyard with the others". Clarke encouraged. Abby's heart broke with the words. She had just gotten her daughter back and now she would have to leave her behind. She hadn't been able to even speak to her properly after the events at Mount Weather. She had been so relieved and excited at having been reunited with Clarke just a few hours ago, had waited impatiently to talk and sooth her daughter's pain and fears. Clarke had gone back to her room as promised, but had brushed away any attempt at comfort, requesting that she accompany her to interrogate the prisoner instead. There was resentment and fear always present in Clarke's eyes and she had no idea how to navigate the infinite schism between them.

Abby took a deep breath and resigned herself to focusing on what needed to be done now. She only hoped that there would be time after to mend things between them. Abby nodded at her daughter and simply walked towards the flight of stairs, but not before glancing back once more.

Clarke was speaking softly to Lexa and although they were not touching, Abby did not like how Clarke was staring up at the other girl. She had been in love once and there was no mistaking the tender gaze she was casting upon the Commander. Lexa had proven herself untrustworthy and it frightened her how easily Clarke had apparently forgotten the betrayal at Mount Weather. Although Clarke and Marcus had poured all their hopes into the alliance with the twelve clans, she could not bring herself to entrust their people's or her daughter's life to the whims of a disloyal leader. She turned and stared unseeing at the flight of stairs before her. Just like her daughter, she had to do what she thought was right for all of them. She would take Clarke back to Arcadia by force if need be; there she would be safe and they would be able to figure out together what the best course of action for their people was. Clarke would probably never forgive her, but she decided right then and there that she would rather have her daughter hate her for the rest of her life then watch her put herself in harms way once again. She would protect her this time around no matter what.

XXXXXX

Notes:

"Palma, teik ain Natbilda kom klir." (Palma, take my Nightbloods to safety).

I will be trying to post a new chapter a week. Let me know what you think.

Hugs for everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone,Sorry for the looong wait. Here is a quick chapter. Not 100% satisfied, but needed to write and post it to get to the good stuff later. I usually get discouraged with tv shows, hence why I take so long in updating. I have written a lot of this story already but have been changing and adapting it (now, I think it has no resemblance to the show, which I'm not sure is a bad thing :)). I will make a conscious effort to update more regularly.

Hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think. There will be less talk and more action in upcoming chapters, promise.

Thanks to everyone who has commented. It really helps when I find myself stuck.

As always, Trigedasleng translations in end notes.

Title form "Death Is Nothing At All" by Henry Scott Holland

XXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke watched her mother make her way up the stairs before slowly turning her attention back to the stoic warrior to her right. Lexa was looking at her intently, her impassive features betraying the outburst she had had only minutes before, though she could not hide the worry in their green depths.

The Ambassador exhaled loudly before repeating matter-of-factly, "I'm not going back to Arcadia". She knew the reason behind that look and she needed to stop the discussion before it started, they had bigger things to worry about.

"I have not said a word," Lexa replied coolly, her voice and words as pragmatic as ever, but the telltale clench of her jaw gave her away easily. She was fuming.

"I know what you're thinking." Clarke shot back, taking a defiant step closer to the Commander.

That got her an amused raise of a delicate eyebrow, "I doubt that very much."

The tone of her voice broached an obvious challenge, one that Clarke did not intend to back down from. She took another self-assured step towards the imposing yet amused looking woman.

"You told me not so long ago that I was driven to fix everything for everyone. I was so mad at you, I didn't want to listen…I didn't want to admit that you do know me…better than anyone has in a long time…. but, that goes both ways. I know you, Lexa…and you…you are driven to protect everyone…your people, your Nightbloods…me." Clarke looked away as she said the last word; knowing it to be true did not make it any easier to voice.

Lexa's surprised reaction at the words quickly turned into an annoyed glower. "Fine! You are right. I have pledged myself to you. It is as simple as that, so don't berate me for wanting you as far away from here as possible with the threat of an attack -an attack that I stupidly ushered directly to my gates!" Lexa answered belligerently, her eyes flashing, her words losing the nonchalant lilt to them as her tone rose, taking on a frantic quality to it. She stopped herself quickly and took a step back trying to collect herself, focusing her gaze on the ground as she breathed in heavily.

"You don't have to be afraid, Lexa." Clarke continued, seemingly unaffected by the Commander's sudden anger. She calmly stopped Lexa from protesting with a raised hand, letting the taller girl know she wasn't finished. Lexa conceded, her scowl still in place nevertheless.

"You are the bravest person I know. You will fight and die for what you think is right without a second thought but. I think you have grown weary of the bloodshed.  
I have seen how you are in Polis. How much you long for peace and believe me, I get that. But, you have shown me an inescapable truth; we live in a ruthless world and we must do what it takes to survive and we need leaders who will do anything in their power to ensure this survival.  
You, Lexa, you are an incredible leader and because of you, your people do more than just survive. They prosper. You have given them a safe haven here in Polis."

Clarke took advantage of the stunned silence that followed her words, internally proud of herself for having finally gotten the Commander to shut-up and listen for once.

"You are Heda. You will show wisdom, compassion and strength when the time comes. Your people know this and will follow you to the ends of the earth and back…and-and so will I. So, don't push me away."

Clarke braved one more step towards Lexa who had forlornly taken her eyes from Clarke and focused them somewhere above her head "I want to be here." She assured as she placed a comforting hand on the Commander's right forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze to get her attention. Green eyes stopped their nervous wandering and gradually met expectant blue. Clarke bit her bottom lip in unconscious satisfaction at having prompted the almost imperceptible upward tilt of lips from the older girl.

"We'll see this through…together." The blonde promised.

Lexa swallowed visibly before giving one of her curt nods, "together" She repeated solemnly, daring to break the loaded silence after only a few moments.

"I know you as you know me, Clarke. You want to fix everything for everyone and I want to protect you. This will surely leave us at an impasse at some point that I will not let stand. You say I am a good leader-"

"-Incredible" Clarke reminded, giving her a small, knowing smile.

Lexa, momentarily losing her train of thought, reflexively broadened her chest while she directed a rare, timid smile at the blonde before composing herself once more, refusing to get sidetracked by sweet words.

"You have made your decision. I will not try to dissuade you." The Commander's cold mask took over her features as she spoke, the tenderness in her eyes replaced once again by worry and, to Clarke's dismay, fear. "- All I ask is that you remember your words and promise me when the time comes you will listen to me and do as I say-."

Clarke opened her mouth to interject, but Lexa was quicker "-Promise me, Clarke….You have not seen what I have seen,…we have never been up against anything like these people. Their beasts alone look like they could shred our armies to pieces in a matter of hours….If you are staying behind for your people, then your first priority is to stay alive for them. And I have sworn to protect you, if you trust nothing else about me, trust that." She softly pleaded as she placed her hand over Clarke's.

Clarke could only stare at the woman in front of her. Her encounters with Lexa always left her emotionally drained. Without taking her eyes from the dark, green gaze observing her so intently, she took one final step forward. Their bodies weren't quite touching, but Clarke could smell the warrior's perspiration. She was instantly reminded of campfires and the scent of grass in the morning after a summer's storm. She could also smell the minty, sweet breath coming from delicate, pink lips and couldn't help the rapid beats her treacherous heart took.  
Clarke smiled shyly as the Commander's eyes widened in surprise and she had a fleeting moment of weakness as her eyes looked down at slightly parted lips. There was still a small scar present on the warrior's bottom lip from the battle with Roan and she found herself wanting to place her fingers over it, wanting to brush her lips against soft skin and soothe the healing wound. She quickly forced herself to look up. Lexa's eyes had grown darker, almost as black as her war paint. Lexa stood completely motionless, yet Clarke could see a vein in the warrior's neck pulsing wildly; giving away the rapid beat of her own heart. It made Clarke feel more at ease having physical proof that their close proximity wasn't just affecting her. Before she did anything she would probably regret later, but feeling the need to close the distance between them Clarke dipped her head forward and roughly bumped her forehead against the taller woman's left shoulder, eliciting an unexpected and very un-Commander like snort from the amused brunette. The blonde paid no heed, keeping her forehead resting on the strong shoulder, just taking the moment in.

"Ai swega klin, Heda…Ai wich in yu taim kom". She finally conceded, her smile widening as she felt one of the Commander's hands lift to gently cup the back of her head, tentatively stroking the soft, blonde locks. "Thank you, Ambassador".

They simply stood there in a hesitant hold, neither having the strength to pull away at the moment. The guard who had stayed behind had wisely retreated to the prisoner's cell, giving the two women a small, rare window of time alone together. Clarke was reeling. Not half a day ago she had threatened the Commander´s life again, swearing to kill her if anything happened to her mother and friends, now she couldn't think of a safer place than in these dungeons with this woman delicately stroking her hair. She was confused and exhausted, to put it mildly, but there was no time to overanalyze, war was at their door once again. She would have to make a choice soon; either trust Lexa to keep her people safe or convince the Skikru to leave the Coalition and try to make some kind of alliance with these new people.

Clarke felt the hitch in Lexa's breathing as she positioned herself closer to the tall warrior, letting go of her hand and circling her arms around her lithe waist, their bodies effortlessly molding into each other. Apparently, Clarke´s body had decided to pay no mind to the dueling emotions in her head and had come to its own decision.  
This time, Lexa did not hesitate and followed suit, placing gentle and protective arms over the shorter girl's shoulders, resting her own forehead against the crook of her neck.

"What are we doing, Lexa?" Clarke asked in a lethargic, faraway voice as she placed her chin on a well-defined shoulder while she gently stroked the few braids that fell down the Commander's back.

"I do not know." Lexa confessed, her tone lazy and content."-But, can we just stay here like this…just for a few more minutes?" Her voice was barren of any of its customary authority. It was shy and vulnerable and if Clarke hadn't been holding her and greedily inhaling her scent she could have easily believed it had come from some young, apprehensive girl and not the leader of the known world.

The blonde smiled sadly even though Lexa could not see and simply nodded, eliciting the Commander to tighten her arms around her further, a gesture Clarke found she enjoyed very much.

They stayed interlocked for only a few minutes before Clarke reluctantly pulled back, knowing there were decisions to be made and that time was not on their side; though she did not leave the protective circle of Lexa's arms. She could at least give herself a few more minutes of the comfort they brought.

"I was thinking about the prisoner." Clarke's voice came out raspy, as though she hadn't used it in a while and she couldn't quite look the Commander in the eye, feeling strangely bashful, despite the intimacy of the moment.  
She felt fingers thread through her hair near her temple and closed her eyes in contentment, not quite suppressing the satisfied hum that escaped her throat.

"You wish for your people to take him to Arcadia." The Commander's words were knowing and impassive, countered only by the tender caress her fingers trailed across blonde tresses.

Clarke assented with a single nod. It was probably best to rid themselves of the threat the prisoner posed, but they still knew so little about the kidnappers. They had to at least try to get more Intel on them and if the Skikru held the prisoner, they might have some kind of bargaining chip if things did not go their way. She was not proud of this line of thought, but the Commander's bloodied and unwavering face at the foot of the Mountain was always present in the back of her mind. She couldn't afford to leave her people so vulnerable again. She would not permit herself to be that vulnerable again, though she wanted nothing more than to believe in Lexa.

"Octavia told me about the bunkers we have outside of camp. They are far enough away that he won't be a menace to us. My mom can examine him, find weaknesses. He can be more useful to us alive than dead, at least for now…the more we know about the enemy, the more we can use against them." She reasoned.

Lexa let her hand drop, gently untangling herself from Clarke and taking a step back, though she diffidently took Clarke's left hand in her right, eyes fixed on their entwined fingers as she absentmindedly rubbed her thumb against Clarke's knuckles, her thoughts clearly somewhere else.

Clarke pulled at Lexa's hand softly, breaking the older girl from her daze. Lexa looked up, seeming to have finally made up her mind.

"Speak to Pike and his guard, if they agree with your plan then the prisoner may go with them…they should not take any unnecessary risks. I have spoken somewhat to Pike and I am confident he will have no problem ending his life if he becomes a threat." The Commander's hardened features left no question as to what she thought about the new Sky Chancellor. "And I am sure that Kane and your mother will not lose focus of their main objective. They must make sure to rally the Sky People's army and return to Polis….your weapons may be the deciding factor in this confrontation."

Clarke pressed her lips together thinking the same thing and hoping against hope that the Coalition stayed true. This had to be the worst-case scenario to test a new, frayed allegiance. The only comfort she held is that by her staying in Polis, she would not only be able to see to the Skikru's best interests and show support to Lexa but her mother, at the very least, would think twice about leaving the Coalition.

"You have much to do, Commander. I'll go talk to them and meet up with you after they leave."

"I'll send Indra and a small group of warriors with Pike's party. They will guide your mother and friends back safely to Arcadia." The Commander declared.

"And not to mention keep an eye on Pike?" Clarke retorted, trying to make light of her words, but knowing there was truth to them. It seemed she wasn't the only one apprehensive about the alliance.

Lexa gave a resigned shake of her head, "Not all are accepting of my choice to make the Sky People our Thirteenth Clan, and I am seeing that Pike is amongst them. I need to make sure that he at least won't try to align himself with these new people. I trust Indra, she will only be there to watch and protect."

Clarke understood, she herself having guiltily indulged in the same line of thought. She was also not one hundred percent onboard with Pike as their New Chancellor and actually felt better that there was someone who was going to keep him in check.

"Alright, I will see you later Commander," Clarke said as she reluctantly let go of a gloved hand.  
"Goodbye, Ambassador" Lexa smiled conspiratorially at their running joke and Clarke couldn't help but return it, her eyes casting to the floor at the use of her title. Coming from Heda, it did not carry the burden it usually did.

Clarke turned towards the stairs her mother recently disappeared to and forced herself not to turn around. She reached the first flight where she was relieved to see the lift was just arriving. There was no way she was going to climb the thirty flights of stairs to her room and there was only one lift for the entire tower which implied a considerable waiting time if one was not with the Commander. It was practical, but not at all time saving. As she stepped closer to the opening gates, she saw that Pike and Bellamy were in the car and smiled at seeing Bellamy's tired and gloomy expression. She had missed him dearly.

As the two men stepped off the elevator, they nodded their thanks to the guard who handled the lever system inside the car.

Bellamy's eyes widened in surprise as he almost crashed into his friend.

"Clarke, we ran into your mother and were coming to speak to you and the Commander about the prisoner," Pike explained, his voice sounding too friendly and relaxed for Clarke's comfort.

"The Commander is downstairs. We've talked and think it's best that the Sky People take the prisoner so we can learn more about him. I assume my mother has filled you in? Their technology is not something we should take lightly." She informed.

Pike nodded approvingly and looked over at Bellamy. "Your mother has shared the same thoughts with us and I agree. I will go down and get the prisoner ready for transport. Bellamy, why don't you head upstairs with Clarke and gather the rest of the party." He ordered.

Bellamy clenched his jaw, Clarke's stomach dropping at the uneasy expression in his eyes.

"Bellamy? What's going on?" She questioned, worry for her friend etched across her brow.

"Nothing, We should go." He insisted as he lightly held her elbow and guided her back into the elevator. "We've sent out word for the others. Let's get you to your room. I'm sure Raven and Octavia will be looking for you there." He finished as he closed the doors to the elevator. He looked over at the guard, sure he had heard where they were heading. The guard nodded and pulled a series of levers, indicating to the crew controlling the complex system of ropes somewhere below the building what floor they needed to go to.

"Bellamy, there's something you're not telling me." Clarke insisted.

Dark eyes moved guiltily towards her own confused clear blue gaze, but only managed to remain locked with them for a few seconds, before focusing them back at the elevator door.

"This is not the time, Clarke." He warned.

"Yes, it is." She protested as she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him gently, forcing him to look at her once more.

With an exasperated sigh, Bellamy looked over his shoulder at the guard at the back of the elevator before directing his focus to Clarke.

"You're planning to stay…again. After all the shit she's put us through. You belong with us, you're not safe here." He was adamant and Clarke could see the hurt. He had lost just as much as anyone else in the war with the Grounders and the Mountain Men and she could not find it in herself to be mad at him, not when she herself fluctuated between anger and respect for the Grounders, not to mention their leader.

"Look Bellamy…" Clarke positioned herself closer to the taller man, wanting him to see her clearly. They had not spoken in such a long time, but she knew they had an unbreakable bond, forged out of loss and sacrifice.

"We need this alliance to work. The Sky People are not safe on their own out there. You know better than anyone else the dangers this world holds-"

"Yeah, the Grounders come straight to mind" He interjected childishly. Clarke could only scowl at him, making his expression turn sheepish. She smiled at the sight. She could talk to this Bellamy.

"We were strangers who took over their lands and claimed them as our own. That does not excuse any of the fighting and the bloodshed…from either side, but they are not monsters. The Commander did what she had to do to save her people. We are her people now. I'm not asking you to trust her, I'm asking you to trust me." She beseeched passionately. Bellamy's eyes moved across the planes of her face, his kind eyes giving her hope. The lift reached their floor and came to an abrupt stop, the car moving forcefully up and down a few times before stilling completely. Bellamy stepped wordlessly away from the blonde and opened the doors, motioning for her to step out.

He followed her to her room. His silence making the nerves in her stomach grow with each passing second. As she opened her door, she was relieved to see her mother bent over her bed. The feeling only lasted a moment before she realized that the older woman was packing her clothes into one of her travel bags. Abby looked up guiltily, clearly not expecting to see Clarke so soon.

"What's going on here?" Clarke demanded as she turned to see Bellamy close the door to the room.

"Honey, I'm sorry…but, we can't let you stay." It was obvious Abby was trying to use her most soothing voice, but it only managed to put Clarke even more on edge.

"I already told you I'm staying." Clarke forced herself not to take a step back as her mother approached. She couldn't quite grasp what was happening and she refused to believe her mother would force her to do something like this, though her heart plummeted as the memory of the last time she saw her father broke through her mind's eye. No, this was not beneath her mother at all she thought to herself with dread.

"We need to be smart and united about this Clarke. We leave together and we make a decision together. We will come back and help if it's the best course of action. You know this is not the time to entrust our lives to Lexa and the Grounders. We don't even know who these people are, they might not be looking for a war." Abby tried to reason.

"They kidnapped you!" Clarke protested.

"And Lexa left us for dead!" Her mother's answer was immediate and filled with ire. She had been holding that in for some time.

"Clarke, shouldn't we at least meet with these people. See what they want?" Bellamy chimed in, taking a stand next to her mother, trying to mollify the situation.

Clarke gave each one of them an incredulous look, "We entered into an Alliance with the clans, we can't just back down:" She heard her own voice waver and lose some of its determination, knowing deep down they were right, but she could not bring herself to so easily betray the clans, to betray Lexa.

"We're not saying we'll back down. We just need to analyze this from every angle and you should be there for this. Help us make the right decision, Clarke." Her mother encouraged, trying desperately to make her daughter see reason.

Clarke ran a hand through her messy hair in frustration, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to try to maintain some sense of control. The decision she had been loathing to make had been presented to her far too soon. She wanted to see Lexa, wanted to talk to her father, ask Wells for advice, but none of that would be possible. She had to make this decision alone.  
She thought of the promise she had made Lexa and her heart and mind finally seemed to align. "Together" she had vowed. She knew then that she would not betray the girl who had held her with such care, who had only shown her she wanted peace for her people and had risked her life not a day ago to bring her mother and friends back to her. After all the turmoil, when push came to shove, the decision was an easy one to make and it was the right one.

She looked up at the two anxious faces staring at her, waiting expectantly. She almost laughed at the obvious way they were holding their breaths but knew it was only her nerves and forced herself to swallow the temptation to do so. She took one more breath and with as much calm as she could force herself to show, spoke:

"I'm staying in Polis." Her words were final, her eyes sad but resolute. They would either come back for her, or they wouldn't, but she was staying and fighting by Lexa's side.

Abby mimicked her daughter's distressed habit and wrung her hands through her hair. Bellamy simply looked down and clenched his jaw in anger or disappointment, Clarke couldn't tell. After a few moments, Abby seemed to have composed herself enough and steadily walked towards the bed, grabbing Clarke's remaining clothes and haphazardly stuffing them into her bag. Clarke gave her a confused look but soon came to a chilling realization when her mother looked back up at her, her eyes already asking for forgiveness before she turned to look at Bellamy. His gaze was still locked on the floor, but his hand had gone behind his back to his tactical belt. She heard the click of the button that kept his Taser strapped to his waist and looked at him with utter disbelief. She felt her heart break as she saw him bring it to his side, not pointing it at her, but its intent obvious.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. We can't let you stay here. You can hate me, that's fine…but, I will not let you risk your life again." Her mother's words left Clarke without breath and she could only look on in helpless disbelief as two of the most important people in her life closed in on her.

XXXXX

Notes:

\- Clarke: Ai swega klin, Heda…Ai wich in yu taim kom" : I promise, Heda…I will trust you when the time comes.

Again, any and all comments and constructive criticism are encouraged :)

Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
